In mobile communication systems, link quality measurements are typically used to optimize the performance of a communication connection. For this, the receiver, e.g. a mobile terminal, performs a determination of the reception quality of signals received from the transmitter, e.g. a base station. However, there exist scenarios, such as heterogeneous network conditions, where an accurate determination of the reception quality of signals requires a large amount of computational resources. Therefore, approaches are desirable which allow reducing the computational effort for the determination of reception qualities while keeping the accuracy loss as low as possible.